


I Love You More Than Caffeine

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Tony walked into his and T'challa’s shared apartment reluctantly. “T'challa?” He and T'challa had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if T'challa was still mad or not.

“T'challa?” Tony repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“T'challa!? OPEN UP!” Tony yelled childishly.

“Tony shut up!” Tony smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that T'challa was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Tony mocked.

“I’m not!” T'challa yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, ‘Challa!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN CAFFEINE!” The door swung open. T'challa was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Tony fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” T'challa whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. T’challa. I love you more than caffeine.” Tony stood up and opened his arms to T'challa.

“Yay!” T'challa jumped into Tony’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
